


A Good Night’s Sleep (FRANK IERO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @perimorph:just saw ur updated “will write about” list and !!!!!!! when you have time maybe a Frank Iero/OFC or a Zack Addy/OFC (and by OFC I totally will read this as a self insert because I HAVE THE BIGGEST BONER FOR THEM second and third to Sonnshine Cannoli)word count: 270warnings: none





	

Frank was wrapped around you, face pressed into the back of your neck as he slept softly. You were awake, had been for hours, but Frank hadn’t been sleeping so you let him wrap himself around you, let him sleep because you knew the moment you tried to wiggle out of his grasp he’d wake up and be exhausted again.

So you let him sleep, settling for running your fingers over his arms, tracing lines on his warm skin as you thought about how much you loved him. He was the light of your life, the reason you had to wake up every morning. Frank was the one who picked you up when you were low, the one who kept you sane when the world was crashing down around you. He knew you better than you knew yourself, honestly.

And sometimes he was a mystery. Like when he woke up when you were convinced he was sleeping, “Good morning,” He mumbled, shocking you, “How long have you been awake?” Frank kissed the back of your neck, and sighed, pulling the comforter closer around the both of your bodies. You closed your eyes, cursing yourself, because after hours of being awake you could have fallen asleep then and there.

“Not long,” You lied softly, “I wanted to let you gets some sleep, Frankie.” He chuckled and asked you to roll over and you did, kissing his nose. “I love you. Did you sleep well?” Frank’s eyes closed and he smiled softly, sighing. He held you close.

“I slept wonderfully.” He mumbled, “I can’t sleep without you, you know? I love you.”


End file.
